


On Ice: After Dark

by Latras



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latras/pseuds/Latras
Summary: On Ice, but all the lewd bits not included in the story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I’d better explain. This fic focuses on only the lewd parts of ‘On Ice’, and takes place at many moments throughout the story. Please leave a review if you like it, and enjoy!

Chapter I, The First Time

(In-between chapters 15 and 16)

Milo’s recovery was going well, and his arm sling had come off two days previously. He had regained full motion, and his forehead only had a small scar from the gash that was previously adorning it. He felt good, and living with his girlfriend made it even better.

Rosa was happy. Milo was healed, and she could barely feel the bullet wound. She had moved into Milo’s room, and they had repurposed hers to a study. He didn’t have to go to work yet, so they would be home with each other for a few days so he could be sure that he was fine. They were currently on the couch, watching Star Tracks. 

“So, when are you going back to work?”

“Three days, if I’m all healed by then.”

“That’s when I go back to school.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave you alone here for a few days. I could probably go back right now, but I want to spend some time here, with you.”

They scooted closer together on the couch. A few episodes later, Rosa spoke up again.

“So, you’re fully healed?”

“Yep, everything is back to working order, even my arm.”

He moved his left arm around to demonstrate.

“So, you can do physical stuff?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“No reason in particular, I’m just happy to see you’re healthy.”

Milo thought about what she had said, and an unusually sly grin crossed his muzzle.

“You know, I wouldn’t object to any sort of physical activity you have planned.”

At first, he thought he had mis-judged the doe’s intentions, as she slightly recoiled in shock. Before he could apologize, however, she leaned in and kissed him, deeper than they had in the hospital room. Their tongues danced around each other, and Milo was surprised at the vigor and strength Rosa was putting into the kiss. They eventually pulled away from each other. Milo stared into those deep and thoughtful eyes of hers, and renewed the kiss. This time, he pushed her to the couch, and she obliged, letting him rest on top of her.

Milo could feel the pressure building in his loins, and he could feel the heat emanating from Rosa, even through her shorts. Pulling away once more, he began to unbutton his shirt, only to be stopped by a pair of hooves.

“Let me take care of that for you.”

Rosa worked the buttons and soon, she had undone all of them. The coyote’s immaculate white fur was showing, and she rubbed her hooves up and down his chest for a moment before completely removing the shirt. 

Milo was now awash with Rosa’s smell, and it was unlike anything he had smelt before. It had distinct undertones of wildflowers, but the main note he detected was arousal, and he suspected he was emitting a similar musk at that point.

Not to be outdone, Milo slowly unzipped her hoodie, revealing a spaghetti-strap tube top. Tossing the hoodie aside, he slowly ran his paws up under her shirt. She pushed her muzzle back into his, and he let out a soft growl, which only served to excite the now drenched doe. His paws stopped roaming, and with a purpose, seized her breasts.

Rosa let out a gasp, and then a soft moan. Never before had a male touched her like this. She had some idea of what it would be like from her many hours of internet searching during her teenage years, but this was more than she could’ve ever imagined. Milo released her sensitive mounds and, with one fluid motion, removed her undershirt.

If the smell was overpowering before, it almost knocked him out now. She was lying there, panting, chest covered only by a black bra. The fur on her stomach was made up of greyish-brown and white patches, and Milo took a couple of moments to rub his hands up and down her sides, coming dangerously close to the hem of her shorts more times than could be accidental.

His paws now roamed to her back, where the last garment obscuring her torso from him could be removed. Delicately, and with some difficulty (he had never removed a bra before), he unlatched the release, letting the cloth fall away.

Milo stared, jaw hanging open. He had certainly thought about what the now blushing doe would look like under her layers of clothing, but he was now face to face with her exposed chest. Her breasts were, well, perfect. Just the right size for him to cup them, and they were firm enough to slightly squeeze, which he did, drawing yet another gasp from the deer. He could feel his own pressure rising, and he started to worry that his member would rip through his jeans. Rosa alleviated this worry by sitting up, and forcing him down to the couch, this time straddling him.

“I believe you have something for me.” She purred in a low voice. Before he could respond, she attacked his belt buckle. Pulling it away, she moved on to his waist button, and then the zipper. She gently pulled down the denim pants, revealing a pair of grey boxer briefs, with a suspiciously large tent in the middle of them. She could already see a damp spot where his precum had permeated the fabric, and all she could smell was his overpowering musk.

“Mmmmmm…” She sighed, taking it all in for a moment, before gently pulling down the briefs. Milo’s fully erect coyotehood sprung up, released from its fabricy cage. She almost gasped. She had no idea that mammal species could look so different when it came to their more private organs. Sure, she had gone to sex ed like everone else, but her school had been rather conservative with their descriptions. This was another thing, however.

It was a bright red color, and there was a strange knot of muscle at the base. The tip tapered up into a point, and it twitched in pleasure as Rosa lightly stroked it.

“Ooooohhhh… Rosa, I-” Milo stopped talking as he felt a strong tongue travel up the side of his cock, licking the pre dribbling off of the side. He groaned again as Rosa’s tongue slid up the side again, and she kissed the tip. 

Rosa wasn’t quite sure where to begin. She had seen porn videos many times, but they couldn’t compare to the real experience.

“Fuck it.” She muttered, and she put the length in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck.” Milo moaned. Rosa went down further, and she was rewarded by another moan of pleasure, and a deep growl that she could feel in her core. The heat of the red shaft in her mouth was almost unbearable, and she bobbed her head back up and down. 

Milo could feel it coming.

“Rosa, I’m going, ugh, to-”

An explosion of almost boiling liquid filled her mouth, and she swallowed as it entered her throat. Pulling her head up one last time, she released him from her grip.

“I, woah, that was-”

“Good, I hope?”

“It was amazing! I’ve never been through anything like that!”

Rosa blushed at the compliment.

“I’m glad you enjoyed i-”

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before he pounced on her with an almost feral gleam in his eye.

“Milo, what are-”

“Did you think that I’d let you do that to me and not pay you back in kind?”

He shifted his head in between her legs, and she realized what he intended to do. He hooked his claws around the hem of her shorts, and pulled.

“Woah.” He said. Rosa’s panties were soaked through, and they were sticking to her nethers, giving him a clear picture of what lay in wait for him.

He inhaled, and the now-familiar scent filled his nose. He exhaled, and he could feel her shudder as his breath tickled her crotch. He rubbed his claw up the slit visible through her underwear, drawing a shuddering gasp, and then a throaty moan. He could feel himself getting erect again as he grasped her hips, and pulled the underwear down.

Her quivering lips seemed ready for him, and he wasted no time in sticking his muzzle in between her thighs and licking. His tongue touched her lips, and he pushed it into her waiting sex. The taste was almost indescribable. It was slightly sweet, and he pushed in further, feeling the doe’s thighs squeeze his head, making him extend his tongue to its maximum length.

Rosa was experiencing pure bliss. She had never had anything but her own hooves enter her, and Milo’s tongue was hitting all the right spots. She felt it lap at her insides time and time again, and the pressure inside her built. She squeezed him harder, and she was rewarded by a renewed vigor from the coyote. He was giving it his all, and soon, she felt a climax starting.

“M-Milo I, aaaah!”

She was almost blinded by her orgasm. It wracked her whole body, and she almost screamed with pleasure. Milo could feel the shudder, and he smiled at a job well done. But he wasn’t done. Sitting up, he leveled his now rock-solid shaft with her opening. He sat like that for a minute, letting his girlfriend recover.

“Are you ready, Rosa?”

“I- I think so. Are you?”

“More than ever.”

He moved his hips closer, and Rosa could feel the tip starting to enter her waiting fold. She looked up to see Milo looking expectantly at heer, as if asking a question. To answer, she nodded. With a single thrust, he sunk himself into her. 

His mind went blank for a split second before he felt a tidal wave of pleasure overtake him. She was so warm, and wet, and tight. He pushed his shaft in all the way up to the knot, and after letting it rest there for a few seconds, he slowly extracted it. Rosa moaned his name, prompting another thrust deep into her.

Rosa could feel the fiery hot member going in and out of her as Milo bucked his hips. She groaned and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths as they were being connected at the hip. It wasn’t long before they could feel that they were getting close.

“R-Rosa, I can't last much longer.”

“F-Fuck, I want it inside! I want to feel you!”

Milo could feel his knot swell up as it repeatedly pushed against the deer, and without further ado, he pushed it in. Rosa’s sex widened to accept it, and it went in with a small thrust from its owner. He could feel it in her, he could feel her walls tightly clenching it, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Rosa felt the knot pushed inside of her, and squeezed. She was rewarded with a burst of hot liquid, and she screamed in pleasure as a second orgasm overtook her. She went faint, and rolled her head back, almost passing out from the sheer amount of bliss that she found herself in. Milo did something similar. Feeling himself release inside the doe, he leaned back and let out a long howl. He pushed his hips as close as they would go to hers, trying to ride the orgasmic pleasure as long as he could.

“Ahhhhhh!” They moaned in unison.

Milo was spent. He flopped down onto her chest, and she embraced him. She could still feel his knot deep inside her, and it didn’t seem to want to come out, so she obliged him by not pulling away. They didn’t say a word. They didn’t have to, all they had to do was lay there, one on top of the other, and fall asleep to each other’s steady breathing.


	2. In the Woods

Chapter II, In the Woods

(Directly continued from chapter 23)

Milo knew it was deer mating season, but she was being much more aggressive than usual. She had been flirty all day. First, getting rather close to him whenever they were alone. Then, she was more obvious with it when she took off her shirt to sunbathe next to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a hungry look from the doe. She was working the buttons on his shirt, and she was almost done with the final one. Unbuttoning it, she pulled open the two sides of the shirt, revealing his white chest fluff, which she lovingly stroked her hood through.

His shirt was now almost off, only being kept on by his arms, which it was draped around. Rosa had pushed him up against a flat rock, and he could feel her grinding on him. Before he could talk, she pulled him into a kiss that he couldn’t help but return, with equal vigor. Her tongue danced around his teeth, exploring them, as his did the same. Although they had been together for months, they had yet to fully experience every facet of each other’s anatomy. Moments like this were proving very educational.

She lightly touched his shirt, and took it off, putting it on the rock. Milo could feel the cold on his back, but his chest was pressed up fully against a blazing heat source. Said heat source was now running her hooves up and down his back, making him shiver with pleasure as their bodies collided. Realizing his hands were idle, he made use of them by putting them on her hips, drawing her closer, feeling the heat emanating from her lower region. His paws found purchase of her shirt, and he pulled upward, exposing her chest. She was wearing the same bra that she had been earlier that day, and she seemed like she didn’t want to be wearing it anymore. She broke away and gave him a close-lipped grin.

“You’re so hot.”

“You too.”

They renewed the kiss, and Milo’s paws traveled around her back, finally finding her bra strap. He undid it, and her breasts were now exposed to the cold. Still standing, he grinned.

“Let me warm those up for you.”

He put his muzzle close to the leftmost breast, and he grasped the other with his paw, drawing a throaty moan from the doe pressed against him. His tongue escaped from his lips, and he lapped at the area around her nipple, getting closer and closer with each slow lick. Eventually, he suddenly put his muzzle to the pink stud and sucked, his tongue circling it and playing with it. Rosa moaned harder, and pushed herself further into him. She was so hot, both literally and metaphorically, and it seemed to counter the cold of the forest perfectly. He continued servicing her chest for a few minutes, until she drew away.

“Let’s get up on that rock, big boy.”

They climbed on to the rock, which commanded a supreme view of the forest. But, they only had eyes for each other. Milo laid back on the rock, and Rosa straddled his crotch, taking command. There were still four layers of fabric separating them, and Rosa was quick to remove hers, then his. They were both in the nude, out in the middle of nowhere, and it was amazing. Rosa maneuvered her hips above Milo’s waiting shaft, spreading her lips to engulf it. She went down.

Instantly, bliss overcame both of them. Rosa sank down further, all the way to the knot, and she closed her eyes and leaned back, just enjoying the moment. Milo got a full view of her body as she sat on his crotch. Her rotund hips, her bust, her spotted stomach, her shaped legs.

“Woah.”

Rosa, after having recovered, rose back up off of Milo, then lowered herself back down, getting faster and faster. She was riding him, and he loved it. Soon, he had his paws back on her hips, helping her go up and down on his length. She could feel the lance penetrating her again and again, and she could feel a climax building.

Milo was in a similar situation. He could feel himself squirting precum, and the heat inside of him was building.

“M-Milo! I’m going to-”

They climaxed together. Milo could feel the knot push in, and Rosa clenched him, feeling an explosion of hot liquid enter her.

“Aaaahhhhh!”

Milo growled, and pushed down on Rosa’s hips, forcing himself up to the hilt. He goaned out his pleasure.

“Uuuuooooohhhh!”

They laid there for an hour, waiting for the knot to soften, and Rosa finally rolled off, falling onto the rock next to him.

“Has anyone ever told you how good you are?”

“Nope. I was actually a virgin before we started dating.”

Rosa laid on her side, facing him.

“What? How? You’re so attractive!”

“Not by coyote standards. I never had the nerve to talk to girls anyways.”

“Well, I think you’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Milo said, glancing up and down the length of his nude girlfriend. He could feel his shaft coming out of its sheath, and Rosa must’ve noticed too.

“Ready for round two, are we?” She said, licking her lips and staring at his lower regions.

Milo didn’t have time to respond before she flopped over onto him again. She positioned herself in-between his legs, and she was presented with Milo, in all of his glory. She saw the residue of their previous activities on it, and she ran her tongue up its side, getting a taste. She was now more experienced with her tongue, and she wrapped it around the shaft, then caressed it with the pink muscle. From what she could see past the red length in her vision, it was having an affect on Milo. He had his head back, panting. She smiled at her good work and continued.

A minute later, she was done with her tongue. Retracting it, she kissed the base of it, then the side, and then worked her way up to the tip, where she put half of the length in her mouth. With a groan from her boyfriend, she went down further, whilst stroking her sex with an idle hoof. She felt her sopping wet crotch, and Milo’s length now fully in her mouth, and she kept at it. Soon, she was getting his tip in the front of her throat, and the knot was pushing against her lips, almost begging to be let in. She was getting close as she continued to finger herself, and Milo seemed to be panting harder. 

She went down one last time, and his knot popped into her mouth. She expertly ran her tongue over it, coaxing his seed out. She gulped it down as she came. She stayed like that for a minute, before letting him out of her mouth and sitting up, licking her hoof clean of her juices. Milo was almost passed out, and she was concerned fo a split second before he raised his head and gave her a weak smile.

“Ready to go back?”

“Yeah, you ran me dry over here.”

They found their clothes where they had been strewn about and redressed themselves, then they started walking back to the campsite, paw in hoof.


End file.
